


Video Games and Chill

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Get a room sheesh, Imagines, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Somewhat public sex since they are literally in the main living area, Swearing, Tmnt imagines, Vaginal Sex, boyfriend scenarios, tmnt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The reader visits the lair after a long day of work.Our favorite red clad turtle offers up a way to unwind after a long day..Read on to find out what happens.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Video Games and Chill

You were making your way through the underground maze, and you eventually found yourself passing through the outdated, but all too familiar turnstiles. The eager click of metal against metal provoked a grin to appear from ear to ear. A long day of work was finally over, and now you could go home and relax. Well, to your second home that is. You lived in a crummy apartment topside, paying more rent than you thought the place was worth. Unfortunately, you hadn’t had any luck finding anything cheaper. That’s what the price was for living in the big apple, so you just had to suck it up and pay your dues each month. To no surprise, the first thing you noticed as you made your way further into the lair was a deflated, green lump on the couch.

You silently crept up behind the couch, and popped up behind a certain someone. _“Watcha doin’?”_ you whispered creepily.

 _“What does it look like?”_ The sad sack stated with no hint of surprise in his voice. You just pouted, clearly disappointed at the reaction you got. More like the lack of reaction you got. Well, you had to admit that it was rather difficult surprising ninjas. Their missions literally depended on the element of surprise. That obviously didn’t stop you from trying time in and time again.

 _“Raph… You’re no fun.”_ You huffed exasperatedly before rolling over the back of the couch until you were seated right next to the red masked turtle. He stifled a chuckle at your childlike behavior. He could’ve sworn that you were the female version of Michelangelo with the way you acted sometimes. He rolled his eyes at that thought. The last thing the brothers needed was another Mikey running around wreaking havoc.

Turning slightly, Raphael tossed a gaming controller in your direction. _“Here,”_ he said trying to sound uninterested. _“Let’s play a round or two... Mikey quit because I kept winning.”_ Raph said with a shrug of his brawny shoulders. You caught the controller, and shrugged back.

 _“Sure, why now?”_ You said in a sing song voice. _“Not like I have anything better to do,”_ you continued with a cheeky smirk on your face. Raphael just rolled his eyes at you and started a new game.

 _“You just keep telling yourself that doll face,”_ he retorted. God, how you hated that nickname! You were definitely going to kick his shell for that comment later.

~~~

The two of you have been mashing controller buttons for the past hour or so. Grunts, groans, and squeals of frustration filling the lair’s atmosphere. _“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you win!!”_ You shouted, now standing up as if the change in position would stop you from losing.

 _“You already are,”_ Raphael immediately fired back. He had played this game MANY times, and knew all the tricks of the game. There was a very slim chance that you could actually beat him, but he enjoyed watching you try. You jerked your hands up, raising the controller over your head as you continued to mash random buttons. Then you jerked the controller to the side, then to the other side, then above your head again as if the sudden motions would make your little, digital racecar move faster.

OBVIOUSLY, it did not!

 _“Ha! Gotcha again!”_ Raph hooted in victory.

 _“Noooo!!”_ You gasped in disbelief. _“I totally had you there!”_

 _“Uuuh.. No you didn’t.”_ The red masked turtle snorted. You just glared at him, and discarded the controller on the coffee table before toppling into the couch cushion with a _“humph.”_ You crossed your arms over your chest and stuck your tongue out at the ninja sitting beside you.

The red ninja gave you a pointed look. _“Do that again, and you’ll regret it,”_ he threatened.

Being the little shit that you were, you enjoyed pissing off the second eldest of the four brothers. He was a total hot head, which made it so easy to push his buttons. You flashed one of your signature shit-eating grins, before doing the UNTHINKABLE. You batted your orb like eyes, before sticking out your pink tongue in his direction once more as if saying _“I dare ya.”_

With a growl rumbling through his chest, Raphael suddenly bolted forwards. Your eyes widened as a single green hand made its way towards your face holding your chin in place. The fiery mutant looked you in the eyes and you into his with your tongue still hanging down your lip, completely forgotten. Without giving your mind the chance to catch up, Raphael suddenly kissed you on the mouth. You gasped in surprise, but the warmth of his lips on yours made your heart race. Seconds later, your eyes fluttered shut.

You wrapped your arms wildly around Raphael’s neck, and he followed with a grunt in approval. Giant, green hands snaked their way around your hips, pulling you into a face forward sitting position across his lap. You were now positioned so that you had one knee on each side of the red masked turtle’s waist. Your arms were tightly gripped around his neck, never wanting to let go. You hummed into the kiss contently. The kissing became much more heated as the turtle confidently pushed his tongue past your plumbed lips. You moaned in approval, which only encouraged Raphael to go further.

You pulled yourself closer to Raph’s plastron, unknowingly pressing your hips taut against his own. He groaned into your mouth at this new sensation, his tongue now fighting with yours. Even in the middle of a heated make out session, you were still stubborn. Raphael snuck his hands underneath your t-shirt and trailed his fingers up and down your spinal column. You shivered at the cooling sensation. God, his fingers were cold. You let out a gasp at the unexpected unclasping of your bra. You wondered what had gotten into him all of a sudden. Just as you were melting into his touch, Raph pulled away from you causing a whine to slip past your lips. He chuckled at your dismay.

 _“You can say stop anytime,”_ he told you in all seriousness. You looked at him in disbelief. Now he wanted to be a gentleman?! _“Uugh, boys,”_ you growled to yourself. He looked in your eyes expecting an answer.

 _“Just shut up, and kiss me,”_ you breathed out exasperatedly. Barely getting the chance to catch your breath, Raph’s lips were promptly locked against yours. He had since removed your bra and tossed it into the void, but you were too focused on the turtle’s lips against your own to notice the whereabouts of your undergarments. Your finger nails scratched lightly against the back of Raph’s neck, causing pleasant groans to erupt from his throat. He broke away from your lips once again, but before you had the chance to protest, Raph grabbed the hem of your shirt and slipped it over your head. _Right. Clothes are in the way of fun times._

The red masked turtle eyed you up and down with a salacious grin spread across his face. His eyes made you shiver.

 _“Like what you see, big boy?”_ You hummed, your eyes narrowing in a teasing manner. The devilish look he had in his eyes made your gut tighten and your heart flutter against your rib cage. Raphael never answered. In fact, he didn’t have time to give you an answer. Just as you were about to question his silence, you were suddenly scooped up into two, muscular arms. A small squeal escaped your lips as you were swiftly raised above Raph’s hips.

 _“You won’t be needing these,”_ he growled in your ear as he ripped off your shorts and panties altogether. You gasped in surprise at his forwardness. Moving you to be seated on his lap once more, Raphael brought his lips against your ear. _“You dare me?”_ He repeated your earlier statement in the form of a question. You whimpered at the hot air shooting down your neck, before nodding vigorously. He chuckled darkly, his hands beckoning your hips to move against his. Understanding what he was implying, you began to grind your hips roughly against his own. He groaned, the heat now rising in his lower region.

You felt the turtle’s heat pressing against your bare thigh. You reached down without a moment’s hesitation and inserted his shaft inside of you. The turtle threw his head back slightly, with a throaty groan. You were pleased that you had this effect on him. Bringing yourself closer to Raph’s plastron, you planted soft kisses along his jaw line as you began to ride his hips. His throaty groans echoed in your ears, as you let out a breathy moan of your own. Raphael suddenly gripped your hips, and roughly pulled you down onto himself. You arched you back and cried out, _“Oh, god!”_ The heavily muscled turtle chuckled into your ear.

 _“Not a god, but close enough.”_ You didn’t have time to think of a retort, your body and mind were a little busy at the moment. He forced your hips up and down his shaft again, and again, as he sucked on your neck greedily. Tiny mewls, and whimpers escaped your lips after each thrust, which only seemed to make Raph push himself into you harder. God he felt so good inside of you. You could almost die!

 _“Fuck, Raph. I’m close!”_ You cried out, finger nails digging into the back of his neck more. Raphael groaned, pushing himself into you harder this time. You cursed out to the air.

 _“Ready whenever you are, babe.”_ He moaned in your ear. What is with the pet names? You’d yell at him about that later. Right now you were a little preoccupied. Raphael thrust into you a few more times, causing you both to finish in sync. You collapsed against his chest with a breathy moan. He released his tight grip against your hips, and moved to brush your hair out of your face. You smiled at him.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hey,”_ he replied back. _“So.. you think my penis is godlike?”_ He berated you with that evil grin of his.

 _“Fuck you..”_ You growled.

 _“You? Sure.”_ He winked at you. GOD, why did he have to ruin the moment!?

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever smut fic!  
> Share your thoughts below!  
> Do you have a favorite pairing you'd like to see more of? LET ME KNOW! I may just bring it to life. ;)


End file.
